Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $5\dfrac{13}{15}+9\dfrac{1}{15} = {?}$
Solution: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {5} + {\dfrac{13}{15}} + {9} + {\dfrac{1}{15}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {5} + {9} + {\dfrac{13}{15}} + {\dfrac{1}{15}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=14 + {\dfrac{13}{15}} + {\dfrac{1}{15}}$ Add the fractions: $= 14+\dfrac{14}{15}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 14\dfrac{14}{15}$